heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Dwayne Geyer/sheet
Skills * Accounting - Medium/High - Despite the fact that he doesn't it very much (organising other people's money), Geyer is a fully qualified CPA. * Acting - High - Geyer is a prime example of an 'action-star'. For a super-hero who spends most of his time invisible, he managed to earn a respectable fan-base (with a few nut-cases thrown in). * Athletics - High - Since childhood, Geyer has kept himself fit, and he only intensified this when he became an action-star. He keeps his body in peak efficiency as best he knows how, and is more than capable of 'doing his own stunts', both on and off the screen. * Stealth - High - Geyer's stealth-skills are nothing compared to Batman or Nightwing, but he has had formal training since first joining the cast of Blood Pack. Geyer can usually avoid detection, even when in darkness (since he is invisible in light), and this involves being unheard as well as unseen -- still, there is always more to learn. * Hand to Hand Combat - High - Geyer originally took up martial arts (Judo) as part of his fitness routine, and did not give it much more thought than that. After signing on to Blood Pack, he was given a personal instructor in Wing Chun - to better complement his invisibility/vision powers with fast strikes in close-quarters combat. He is a proficient fighter now, with still a ways to go. His training has included blind-fighting, in case he should lose his protective goggles (which enable him to see whilst invisible). * Powers and Abilities * Invisibility - Every cell in Geyer's body is photosensitive, and can turn invisible. There are two basic elements to this power of his: 1) Unconscious Concealment - Whenever light falls on Geyer's body (any kind of light, on any part of his body), he turns invisible. Should a flashlight shine on his hand, his hand would disappear - but everything else would remain more or less visible, if in shadow. Geyer cannot control this. Anything touching Geyer's body also turns invisible (i.e. his clothing). 2) Conscious Concealment - With deliberate concentration, Geyer can cause something (or someone) else to also turn invisible if he touches them. This requires physical contact at all times, but is relatively easy for him to maintain. He could, theoretically, turn a number of people invisible providing they all maintained contact with each other - and with him. Contact does not have to be 'skin on skin'. It will work through clothes. Of course, this only works if 'the lights are on'. Note: Geyer's body doesn't just bend light around him. Light passes straight through him (and anything touching him), including ultraviolet light. When invisible, Geist is only detectable in the infrared spectrum. * Superhuman Sight - The Daemonite's 'gift' also had another aspect to it: super-nightvision. In shadow, or in total darkness, Geyer can see as clearly as day. Specials * Extraordinary Appearance - Geyer was already a particularly good-looking guy before he gained super-powers. As an actor, he demonstrated uncommon charisma, too. How, then, did he manage to 'go unnoticed' by a lot of his peers prior to 'the change'? His attitude, more than likely. Some of his choices (most of them, perhaps), too. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia * Costume - Geyer's current costume is an upgraded, lightly-armoured version of his original (identical in appearance). It is made of a polymer that will resist small-calibre bullets, and blends in well with shadows/darkness. Geyer's red-tinted goggles can auto-adjust to bright light if need be, and his mask comes equipped with a built-in comm and recording system. Flaws and Drawbacks * Unsure of Himself - Despite the fact that Geyer is willing to jump head-first into a problem, he still doesn't see just how much worth he really has. He doesn't quiet yet realise that he was also responsible in that life seemed to pass him by. He made choices, and those choices have guided him to where he is (and who he is), today. He is still trying to prove himself worthy - when he already is. * Dwayne Geyer is Dead - Geyer has no day-job, at the moment. He has no 'other life'. There is nothing 'normal' to which to return, for him. This is largely due to the fact that he cannot stop himself from turning invisible, the moment light touches him. In a way, 'Dwayne Geyer' died on the night Pritor attacked him. Only 'Geist' remains, and there is no such thing as 'normal', not for him. * To See or Not To See - When Geyer turns invisible, light does not just bend around him; it passes straight through him - including his eyes (meaning there is nothing for the light to reflect off). If Geyer's face turns invisible, he becomes blind. Geyer defeats this drawback by wearing his goggles, or goggle-like sunglasses at least. Very bright lights also cause him great pain. * Secret Identity...Or Is It? - There are a few people in the world who know that 'Dwayne Geyer is Geist' (some of whom are his former co-stars on Blood Pack). It is also very likely the show's former producers/directors know who he is - and this means two things: 1) The Government knows who he is. 2) The real producers behind the show also may know who Geyer is. (note: neither Geist, nor his co-stars, ever met the 'real' producers - the ones truly behind the conspiracy to terraform the world. Geyer knows that (at least some of) these people are still 'out there', but he does not know how much they know about him. The conspiracy was indeed thwarted, but they sacrificed some of their own people (to take the fall for it), so that the rest could escape justice. Bottom line: Geist has some enemies, some very powerful enemies, out there... Relationships * Batman - Geist doesn't really know Batman; he has met him, fought beside him, and received... well, even a comment from the Dark Knight was enough for Geist to make a point of remembering it. Dear Diary, you'll never believe who paid me a compliment today.... * Nightblade - Member of the Blood Pack. Geist was on good terms with most of his co-stars - but he got along especially well with Nightblade. Nightblade has a healing factor that puts Wolverine's to shame, and he's master martial artist. Nightblade is greatly responsible for honing Geist's fighting skills. They always made a great team. * Jade - Leader of the Blood Pack. Jade was something of a 'double-celebrity', since she's the daughter of Alan Scott, the original Green Lantern. Her family also financially backed the TV-show, not knowing who the real producers were. Geist thinks fondly of Jade, even if she is one stubborn young woman (and one tough teacher - she also helped combat-train Geist). * Loria - Also a member of the Blood Pack. Loria was a friend, and she was murdered. Geist liked her - she had style, flair, that je ne sais pas. And she could turn her body into a variety of living metals. Geist misses her. * Mongrel - Unfortunately, also a member of Blood Pack. Mongrel was a pain the ass to just about everyone. He could generate and project blasts of Shadowforce with extreme effectiveness - but he had (likely still has) one hell of a chip on his shoulder, which made him... difficult to like. Funnily enough, he was the first one to refer to the team as real heroes. Guess you never know with some people, when they'll surprise you... * Sparx - Blood Pack member. Show-off. Diva. Drama-queen. She was crazy enough to go looking for the Daemonites so she could be given super powers too (not surprising considering she's one of the 'Force' family). In the end, she was turned into some kind of 'living lightning'... person... thing. She was ok... but in small doses. * Razorsharp - Also of Blood Pack. Razorsharp could turn her hands and arms into living swords (similar to Loria's power), and she's... well, fearless. Geist got along well with her, providing he stayed out of arm's reach. Razorsharp is a killer, too, but Geist didn't know that at first. * Ballistic - Blood Pack member and weapons expert. Kelvin used to be a Gotham City Police Officer, and it always showed in his personality. He was a bit too... 'let's arrest everyone now' for Geist's taste, but he was (and is) a good friend and comrade. Strong too. Hell strong. * Jeremy Baxter - Owner of Wunderkind Media, and creator of the Blood Pack. Geist's boss. Can't stand him. He lied about some of the fights in which the 'Pack had to engage - he claimed the battles/scenes were staged... they weren't. Some of them were very, very real. Baxter was also in on the murder of Loria, but he pinned that (and almost everything else) on Megan (director). Characters with Rels Set Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24 Sheets